Episode 17
is the seventeenth episode of the Dr. Stone anime. Summary After seeing Earth become petrified, Byakuya begins to plan how to revive all of civilization. Plot Details After seeing Earth become petrified, both Senku and Byakuya begin investigating what exactly happened. Senku was able to think about the exact time that the phenomenon happened despite being turned to stone, while Byakuya was able to pinpoint the location where the petrification originated: South America. He suits up and prepares to head back to Earth, despite the protests of the crew and Shamil punching him in the stomach. 6 hours after petrification, the solo crew members touch down in the Pacific Ocean, missing by a great distance from their target, and upside down. Knowing that they will drown in a couple of hours, Byakuya decides to help them out despite Yakov's protests. Both he and Senku start counting time to measure how long since the petrification has started and for the latter to revive in the right season. Meanwhile, down in the ocean, the trio desperately start to panic and try to conserve oxygen to survive when suddenly Lillian starts singing. Surprised and angered by the sudden reaction, Shamil sees that Byakuya has made it to Earth and was rescuing them via rowboat. They make way to a seemingly remote island where Dalia and Yakov are waiting for them. Once there, they decide to look around for any survivors, and seemingly find one, only to find out that the person has been petrified, leaving everyone in shock and Connie somewhat distraught. Later that night, Byakuya finds the Soyuz tool kit and decides to make dinner, with Connie finding food, Shamil joining her. Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to years, and 3 years later, Connie and Shamil celebrate their wedding, with Byakuya throwing a party, with Yakov on drinks, and Lillian singing. However, in the middle of a song, she remembers her traumatic past and runs away, Byakuya chasing after her. Finding her by the coastline, she fears that all of music would just fade away after the petrification. Byakuya assures her that it won't, as long as Senku is out there alive, being so confident as claiming that he will succeed in life even if he isn't alive to see it. However, he laments that Senku will need friends in order to succeed and decides to leave something for him. But it was not to last. Some time after, Connie is gravely ill and succumbs to pneumonia, the same illness Ruri had suffered for years. Soon, Shamil falls ill with it too, and derides him for looking so glum, ironically flipping the tables on Byakuya. In his deathbed confession, he reveals that he always had fun since he went to space with him and saw him play around the space station. He never thought of starting a family until he met him and had kids with Connie. He reveals that the ramen Byakuya brought onboard was delicious, and he saw the petrification coincidentally at the same time, in his view, it was "hilarious". He dies soon after. Dalia and Yakov decide to go to the Japanese mainland to find supplies, but perish in the attempt at sea. Another long time passes, and Byakuya and Lillian are the only survivors left. Having adopted and raised the children on their own, the couple are at the beach, trying to write on the sand, but Byakuya has trouble writing any stories in English. Lillian suggests him writing them in Japanese, and her desire to learn it has Byakuya pondering what to write. He decided to write 100 stories about everything on Earth there is to find, and the first one was to find Senku in Japan. He finishes them all, but experiences another tragedy as Lillian dies in his arms soon after he was finished writing them. 3700 years later, Senku is revived. After all he went through in the previous years, from reviving Taiju and Yuzuriha, from fleeing Tsukasa, his ambitious plan around science, and recently, his inductment as chief of the village, he has a lot to take in. Ruri takes him to the forest to privately share Byakuya's last message, leaving the party and the gang. Senku deduces that Chrome took an interest in his late father's stories due to his own experiments with science and the old man helped him in some part, despite the village's ousting of them both. Ruri then shows Senku the village cemetery, and he saw a mountain of graves circling to the top, with Byakuya's on top. Having told all previous 99 stores, Ruri tells Senku the last one, a message from his father. Widower and lone survivor, he fulfills his promise to Senku in the form of people he will befriend on his journey to make the world even better than it was before (in a way, the village). Suddenly, Senku sees a vision of his father telling him that he will succeed in his goal and make it better than he ever could. After shedding some tears, he returns to the village, where he grabs Gen and interrogates him. Gen reveals that Tsukasa and his army is coming to destroy Ishigami Village, much to Kohaku and Chrome's horror, but to Senku's delight, as he finally has a chance to show Tsukasa his scientific accomplishments. Characters Locations Inventions and Discoveries Anime to Manga Differences Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes